deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Explosives (DXHR)
Explosives in DX3 fall into several neat categories: Constant Strength Explosives Here, "constant" means that the strength of the explosion is constant over its entire radius. If it has a strength of 100 damage at its center, it has strength 100 at its edge. These are "all or none" weapons with no "edge effects"; you can't just barely have a toe or elbow nicked. You are hit fully, or not at all. Also, constant-strength explosives appear to always be judged against body (not head) hitpoints. Frag-charge Explosives Many DX3 explosives use exactly the same explosive charge: *Fragmentation grenade and its mine *Remote explosive *Grenade launcher *Rocket launcher *An exploding Boxguard All of these have the same 5m radius and do the following damage to Jensen, as a percent of his health seen in the game: *Extrapolated from the other datapoints They do the same 160 base damage to enemies; the actual damage depends on Difficulty Level. At Hard difficulty, the frag warhead is enough to take out most anything except Ogres and Patrol Bots (need 2), or Boxguards (need 3). Also for what it's worth, all (except the exploding Boxguard) cause ringing in your ears out to 6m. Note that the Boxguard is about 3m on a side. If it explodes, anything within 5m of its nearest edge is caught. This gives its blast an effective radius of ~6.5m. None of the frag-based weapons allow damage upgrades - possibly because modifying the weapon (in case of Grenade and Rocket Launcher) does not modify the rounds which are their actual damage dealers. Plasma Rifle Damage The Plasma Rifle round is actually an explosive charge with radius 2m and damage of 25 per shot, at Normal difficulty (with no Plasma Damage Upgrade or Dermal Armor). As with frag-based weapons, it is an all-or-none constant-strength explosion within its 2m radius. Its damage can be predicted quite well using the information known about Difficulty Level, Dermal Armor, and the fact that each Plasma Rifle Damage Upgrade adds about 10% damage. So, if Jensen at Hard difficulty (75 HPs) with Dermal Armor 3 (45% protection) is hit by a Plasma Rifle (base damage 25) with 3 Damage Upgrades (+30% damage): *Plasma Rifle Damage with D+3 Upgrade = 25 * 1.3 = 32.5 damage *Less 45% for Dermal Armor 3 = 17.875 damage * 17.875 damage / 75 HPs = 23.83% apparent health loss It hits him for 23 to 24 health at Hard difficulty, as displayed in the game. (There is always a little rounding when processing explosion results.) Jensen's Typhoon Damage Jensen's Typhoon does constant-strength damage out to 8m. It does ~177 damage at Typhoon level 1 ("Light Damage Variant"), and ~390 damage at level 2 ("Heavy Damage Variant"). Some players may have wondered why the Heavy Typhoon can't kill a Boxguard, when its description says it "deals enough damage to kill any enemy, including all robot types". It can kill any enemy at Normal difficulty... you are playing at Hard difficulty. The Boxguard has 380 health at Normal difficulty level, but 475 at Hard. Other Exploding Patrol Bots do ~43 HPs of damage to Jensen (58% of health at Hard difficulty) out to 3m, then nothing. Decreasing Strength Explosives For these types of explosives, damage decreases the farther one is from the center of the explosion. Due to their high dependency on distance from the center of the blast, they can be hard to study. Revolver with Exploding Rounds In order to control for distance while testing, it was found that being in a ventilation shaft and aiming straight up with a Rev-ER D+0 appears to cause the most damage (and also separates the bullet from the explosion for testing, if it still has any bullet damage). Jensen (at Dermal Armor 0) is hit for 20% health at Easy difficulty, 30% health at Normal, and 40% health at Hard. These correspond to the 150%/100%/75% hitpoint levels of Jensen relative to Difficulty Level. Thus, the Rev-ER appears to have a base (Normal difficulty) of 30 explosive damage. The strength of the blast decreases by distance and is zero at 5m. Other Decreasing-Strength Explosives These are particularly hard to study, because you can't control them well. However: *Exploding Minigun Turrets (the ground turrets you can pick up). The highest damage seen (when as close as possible) is ~77 HPs to Jensen (~103% Jensen health damage at Hard difficulty). It decreases to 0 at 5m; the explosion source seems to be at the back of it, because nothing hits you unless you're 4m from its front, or 5m from its back. *The Typhoons used by Ogres and Yelena Fedorova have this kind of explosive. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution